List of How to Survive
by kimadachi
Summary: Hoseok adalah matahari yang sedang redup, Yoongi adalah orang yang mau memperbaiki.


"Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah kupelintir lehernya sejak tadi."

Butuh waktu agak lama sebelum akhirnya Hoseok melepas tawanya. Yoongi masih memandangi Si Pengacau yang sedang berjalan menjauh sambil berharap tatapannya bisa menembus perut manusia itu.

"Sedalam itu bagimu, Gi?"

"Setidaknya," Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak paham, akhirnya menyerah memberi tatapan-menembus-perut dan kembali menatap Hoseok. "Dia tidak harus menyalahkanmu atas hal konyol begitu."

Hoseok cuma menyengir sebagai balasan, lalu melirik kakak tingkat yang tadi memarahinya. Dilihat-lihat, agaknya pemuda itu memang sedang sensitif lantaran waktu yang tersisa untuk persiapan teater kampus tinggal sedikit lagi. Sepuluh detik memandang gelisah seluruh properti yang tengah disusun, dua detik kemudian mendatangi salah satu dari adik kelas yang sedang bekerja untuk dimarah-marahi. Agak mengerikan, tapi entah mengapa Hoseok bisa maklum.

"Anggap saja dia sedang butuh bantuan untuk membuat mood-nya membaik."

Yoongi berusaha keras untuk tidak memutar bola matanya sebal ketika Hoseok bicara. Ini bukan karena ia merasa ucapan Hoseok adalah omong kosong norak, tapi lebih karena Hoseok memang benar-benar bermaksud demikian. Nyaris 4 tahun sejak mereka berdua pertama bertemu, dan Hoseok masih orang paling berpikiran-positif sedunia. Tidak masuk di akal Yoongi bagaimana ada manusia yang tidak suka bersumpah serapah ketika musibah konyol menimpa. Ia menggeser cat tembok ke arah Hoseok dengan kakinya, "Entah bagaimana cara otakmu itu bekerja, yang jelas kakak itu bakal tetap mencerca kita lagi kalau sampai ada yang salah. Lebih baik mulai bekerja."

Jadilah tiga jam keberadaan mereka di sana adalah untuk banting tulang mengecat papan-papan latar sehati-hati mungkin. Yoongi bersusah payah menjaga diri agar tidak meledak di tempat karena pegalnya tangan, sama seperti nyaris seluruh mahasiswa baru lain—kecuali mereka-mereka yang hanya pura-pura bekerja waktu kakak tingkat lewat dan, tentu saja, Jung Hoseok. Ia tetap tertawa-tawa riang dan menawarkan lelucon bagi yang ingin mendengar. Tentu semuanya ingin mendengar, jadi Hoseok terus mengecat sambil bicara keras-keras agar semuanya bisa mendengar. Mungkin leluconnya memang tidak lucu-lucu amat, tapi begitu Hoseok melontarkannya, itu jadi terdengar lucu dalam level yang spiritual. Ini semakin menguatkan teori Yoongi bahwa Hoseok memang bukan manusia biasa. Kalau divisualisasikan dalam bentuk kartun, Hoseok adalah matahari warna kuning yang punya ekspresi tersenyum, sementara yang lain adalah bunga-bunga kering kerontang yang butuh asupan gizi. Ketika matahari akhirnya muncul, bunga-bunga yang tadinya digambarkan berwarna monokrom langsung berubah menjadi sehat dan berwarna. Sangat cocok dengan situasi sekarang.

Semuanya tertawa, beberapa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala bingung atas apa yang mereka sendiri tertawakan. Tapi secara umum semuanya terhibur. Yoongi sendiri juga tertawa meskipun sebelumnya ia kira apapun yang terjadi tidak akan menghiburnya—tidak saat tangannya terasa nyaris copot. Agak lama setelahnya, semua kembali fokus pada bagian masing-masing. Yoongi melirik Hoseok diam-diam dalam hening, kemudian alisnya bertemu di tengah. Pemuda itu anehnya tidak tampak seperti dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Mata terpaku pada papan di hadapannya, namun pikiran tampak bukan berada di sana. Ia juga baru menyadari ada lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua mata Hoseok.

Yoongi masih menatap Hoseok lekat-lekat ketika akhirnya pemuda itu sadar ia tengah diamati. Hoseok menyengir, lalu berkata 'Apa?' tanpa suara. Yoongi menggeleng pelan, lalu melanjutkan lukisan matahari di papannya. Untuk beberapa alasan, matahari jadi tidak kelihatan secerah seharusnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hoseok!"

Hoseok mengangkat pandangannya untuk melihat orang yang menyapa. "Pagi!" Balasnya berusaha sama riang. Mereka bertukar senyum sesaat sebelum kawannya itu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas.

Hoseok membuka loker, berniat untuk mengambil perlengkapan melukis sebelum akhirnya sebuah amplop putih asing di atas tumpukan bukunya merebut perhatian. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari petunjuk siapa orang yang meletakkan itu di sana. Nihil, jadi Hoseok membuka suratnya untuk mencari tahu.

DAFTAR CARA BERTAHAN HIDUP  
1\. Jangan simpan semuanya sendiri  
2\. Ini serius, sumpah serapah saja kalau memang kau ingin?!

DAFTAR SUMPAH SERAPAH  
1\. ******  
2\. **** ******** ***  
3\. ***** ** ******  
4\. *******  
5\. **** *****  
6\. ******  
7\. **** ***  
8\. ** *****

.

.

.  
50\. **********

"Berani taruhan dengan rumahku sendiri, ini Min Yoongi." Hoseok mencak-mencak, tapi tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya. Ia membuka lembar berikutnya.

'Selamat ulang tahun, yang pastinya lupa sekarang tanggal berapa.'

Hoseok membelalakkan matanya dan buru-buru mengecek jam tangan. Tanggal 18. Februari.

'Buat Jung Hoseok yang hanya memikirkan orang lain, coba mulai pikirkan tentang dirimu sendiri juga. Aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa tahu apa yang otakmu pikirkan, tapi yang jelas ada sesuatu yang salah belakangan ini. Maksudku, itu tak masalah dan menjadi marah itu normal? Kalau kau ingin merasa lebih baik, aplikasikan Daftar Cara Bertahan Hidup. Aku bisa membantu melakukan langkah 1.'

Bibir Hoseok membentuk senyum kecil secara otomatis. Ia membaca lembar itu berkali-kali, tidak percaya Yoongi mau repot-repot menuliskan ini untuknya. Setelah agak lama, baru ia membuka lembar terakhir.

Matahari yang digambar dengan cat minyak memenuhi satu halaman. Bulatan besar warna kuning, serta garis-garis keluar berwarna sama yang mengelilingi bulatan besar. Di dalam bulatan digambar mata dan bibir yang tersenyum. Matahari yang gembira itu sedang menyinari serumpun bunga dengan ekspresi sama riang. Hoseok hampir tidak menyadari ada tulisan di bagian paling bawah kalau saja ia tidak memperhatikan lembar itu lekat-lekat.

Ditulis dengan huruf kecil dan malu-malu:  
Bahagialah, kami semua butuh matahari.


End file.
